User talk:Lady Devimon
Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fan:Takuya & Zoe page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Digi9346 (talk) 16:57, 18 March 2009 :I would say yes, I do like Takumi, but I am more or less supposed to make sure that the Couplings pages are in order, so I would drop by every now and then to simply check them all. :Don't worry about not knowing how to use the talk pages. You'll get the hang of it. However, please remember to sign off using ~~~~ when you have placed your message on the talk page. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 12:38, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Shippings Hiya, want to talk about shippings? From what I've read, you seem to be a fan of Takumi..:P I haven't watched Frontier (yet), but I've watched Adventure, 02 and Tamers, so what're you're favourite ships from there (if you have any)? See ya around! --Rad140 22:46, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :k, here's mine: :Adventure: I agree with your choices, (Tai/Sora, Matt/Sora) although I think TK & Kari is a little too young at this point; they're still at the point where the think the opposite sex is "icky", and maybe a little Izzy/Mimi or Joe/Mimi. :02: I prefer TK/Kari, but I also like Davis/Kari, and the same from Adventure. My issue with Yolei is with I could imagine pairing her up with Izzy, Ken or Cody. Oh, and Ken/Kari, even though there's no proof for it. :Tamers: Ryo/Rika, Takato/Jeri, Henry/Rika :I think I've realized that I'm not too picky about couplings; I'm pretty accepting. I still think that 02 Epilogue was the product of drugs. ---- "I was thinking we should try to remember what it was like when we were kids." "It's a different world now, Jack." "Yeah, I know." 23:09, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Ahaha! And people think it's bad b/c you're a multi-shipper? Apparently they've never seen me before. Eh, I suppose I'm pretty accepting about most of the couples; I could see most of them happening in one world or another (although I kinda favour Tai/Sora and TK/Kari) ---- Because I think this is about him and I want us to be prepared. 01:39, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Any shippings you think are weird/disagree with/don't like? ---- Yeah, I agree. I don't like yaoi/yuri/incest pairings (unless you're a fanfic author :P) There's no evidence for Matt/Mimi (i'd think they'd hate each other anyways)...same goes for Yolei/Davis. Some fanfic authors make Ken/Kari work (somehow), even though there's no basis for it. (did they say more than two words to each other in the entire season?) Henry/Jeri are friends... (i don't get that one). I'm not really a fan of Takato/Ruki, although there are a couple times the dub tries to play a love triangle, and "Runaway Locomon" seems to try to force Takato/Ruki down our throats. I don't know where people get Henry/Alice from (she was in like one episode, again, did they even say two words to each other?...unless your a fanfic author, then it works... somehow). Again, i haven't watched Frontier, so i can't weigh in there. As for it being a kids' show, the english dub definitely is, but I'm not so sure about the original (they say death/kill O_o), and they swear quite often (for a "kids" show..there's even a f-bomb, if the subs aren't lying to me) ---- Because I think this is about him and I want us to be prepared. 02:02, 20 April 2009 (UTC)